Gift boxes are commonly used in connection with gift presentation. Most boxes include a lid and a container and may bear the logo or name of the vending establishment. Typically, the gift giver selects a decorative gift wrap that is placed around the box and then the wrapped box is decorated with a ribbon, bow and the like. To achieve a neatly presented gift wrapped package requires skill, discipline, and patience.
Furthermore, the task of wrapping a box typically proves time consuming (selecting paper, sizing, cutting, folding and taping) and somewhat wasteful of resources (paper, tape, etc.). In times of high volume gift purchasing, the prospect of taking the purchases home to wrap them adds to the stress of an already hectic shopping experience. To some challenged gift givers, the combination is almost unbearable.
For the “gift-wrapping challenged,” the difficulty of gift wrapping may be somewhat alleviated by a pre-formed box. However, a pre-formed box of uniform dimensions still requires wrapping which can provide a less desirable appearance due to flaws in the wrapping technique. Therefore, the provision of a preformed, rigid box does not mitigate the challenge to the would-be gift wrapper.
Alternatives have appeared. For example, at peak gift giving times, e.g., the holiday season, a gift purchaser may turn for help to an available gift-wrap service. This act itself, may prove to be a challenge as the gift giver must contend with and negotiate long lines to avoid the gift wrapping task.
Recently, to assist consumers, rigid set up boxes incorporating coordinated designs corresponding to a desired motif (children's birthdays, Christmas, graduation, etc.) have become available. Such boxes facilitate time savings; however, unless secured, the lid of such a box may be dislodged from the underlying container to thereby expose the gift. Consequently, decorative gift boxes are often tied with a ribbon to secure the lid to the box container. Particularly in the case of a highly decorative, specialty box, the gift giver may forget to purchase a color-coordinated ribbon. Thus, even with a decorative gift box, the user may use a non-matching ribbon found in the user's home.